User talk:GoldenFox93
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tsunami page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 13:42, July 20, 2010 Hi Bet you can't guess who I am. :P Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) GK, isn't it? User: GoldenFox93 Least Favourites Just out of curiosity, I understand the whole Tough As Nails thing, but is there any reason why you don't like Spikasaurus? Datovidny (talk) 19:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, I didn't this until now- sorry about the late reply. I've since explained why on the page. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, and thanks for the response, I kind of see your point to be honest. Datovidny (talk) 17:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :You do? Awesome, I thought I was the only one who didn't like it. But yes- feels good to be back, and thanks for replying. On a side note, I did an edit check for myself, and it came up as 175 edits. If you don't mind me asking, and pardon me if I'm wrong, but does that qualify me for the forums and stuff? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The original guideline was 500 edits for the Arena, but because it is increasingly very difficult to reach this, we do allow in users as Wild Cards, but as long as they take on a particular project, and continue to contribute to the wiki, proving that they will reach the 500 edit quota at some point. If you're looking for projects to do, the Job List would be a good place to look. Datovidny (talk) 22:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Gotcha. I'll have a look and see what else I can help with. I added the Technical Manual bio to the Shunt page (It's the bit with it apparently being a mutated maintenance drone for Soviet Union nuclear plants), so adding the other Technical Manual bios to the remaining four original House Robots might be a good start. What do you say? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anything that racks up the edits is viable. After that, you can always do another job I have lined up of changing everywhere that says JudgeShred 3 back into Judge Shred 3 with a space, they'll most likely show up on its own article, its Series 7 heat and on all of its opponents' pages. Datovidny (talk) 07:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, something you might want to consider is changing every time you see judge's decision to judges' decision, it isn't much, but every edit counts. RelicRaider (talk) 15:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The Arena Sorry, but I had to revert your edits on the latest Ragnabot heat because you are not eligible to vote in the Arena. You're doing good work and getting close, but you haven't been given permission yet. I'll do a deal with you though if you want to gain permission. You're currently on 196 mainspace/filespace edits, so if you can reach 300 by the end of the month, I'll give you early permission. Christophee (talk) 14:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, that explains something. It had been a while since I'd last enquired, and I had been contributing to the Wiki wherever I could, so I assumed I might have done enough and added a couple of my votes. That, and I'm quite a fan of Bodyhammer. Even then though, that's still 104 edits between now and the end of the month. What can I do? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 17:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::There are several jobs listed on the job list, so take a look through those to see whether you can do any of those. If not, get back to me and I'll try to find a project for you. On reflection, 300 edits may be a bit difficult, so I may reduce it if I feel it's too high. Christophee (talk) 19:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, thanks. I've already made a start- converted the International examples of self-inflicted immobilisations to tables, and I'll let you know if I need something to do. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 19:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I've found a job for you if you're looking for something to do. Could you please go through the following lists, and change the relevant links on the listed pages so that they link to the correct page, rather than the disambiguation pages? For example, if a page links to Hades, and it's supposed to be the antweight Hades, then the link needs to be changed to Hades. Here's the list (the first link shows you the list of pages that have links that need to be changed, and the one in brackets will show which links they need to be changed to): * (Hades) * (Mammoth) * (Snake Bite) Hopefully I've made that clear enough. May I suggest using the Ctrl+F function on each page to quickly find the links that need to be changed. If you need any help, please let me know. Christophee (talk) 13:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I've fixed a good number of them up (In particular, I've completely fixed the Snake Bite section), and I've hit 300 edits, now. Does this mean I'm eligible to vote, now? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for not noticing your message until now. Although you have reached 300 total edits, you are only on 244 main/filespace edits, which is what counts towards the quota. If you fix the rest of the Hades and Mammoth links, then I will grant you permission without even needing to reach 300. Until then, I am removing your votes from the Arena, but they can be reinstated if you can gain permission before the current round moves on. Christophee (talk) 14:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Forget it. Why bother if you're just going to go back on your word again? Stop moving the bloody goalposts. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, please don't be like that. All he's asking you to do is two little things, no need to throw a temper tantrum. CrashBash (talk) 15:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I can understand your frustration, but if you look closely at what I said in our agreement, I made it clear that you needed to reach 300 mainspace/filespace edits, not simply 300 overall, so I have not gone back on my word at all. I also don't know what you mean by "again", as I am not aware of going back on my word on any previous occasion either. I think I have been very fair, and I hope you will eventually see it that way yourself. Christophee (talk) 15:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::All right, sorry about the accusation. But it happens every time- every time I try for voting eligibility, there's always something I'm never told about- I feel like I've been tricked. What's even more annoying is that no one told me until I'd already made some votes, so once again they all get erased, it all counts for nothing, and I get zilch for my work. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I apologise if I didn't make myself clear enough when I made you that offer, although I think if you look back at it, you should be able to see fairly easily that I meant mainspace/filespace edits. As for not letting you know, I don't really take part in the Arena these days so I sometimes I don't notice edits there straight away. I apologise again for the delay in letting you know about those votes. I can promise you absolutely that if you fix all those links mentioned before, then I will grant you permission immediately with no other conditions, then hopefully we can put all this behind us. I only ask that you let me know on my talk page when you have completed the task, and don't add any more votes until I have confirmed your permission. Christophee (talk) 15:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Right. I can definitely do the Hades ones- I've already fixed all of the Snake Bite links and all that remains on the Mammoth ones is the ones that are not technically part of the wiki itself (IE. User pages and old Forum competitions), so I suppose those could technically be considered done. I'll sort those out, and hopefully that should allow me my voting rights. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Good point about the Mammoth links. There's no need to change the links for user/talk pages, so just worry about the ones on the main part of the wiki. So you're right that you only have the Hades links left to do, which shouldn't take long at all. Christophee (talk) 15:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::OK then, that's all the necessary links for Hades fixed- took a while, but I've done it. I don't mean to be rude about it, but does this mean I've earned my voting rights, now? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 20:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Absolutely. I will add you to the exceptions list on Robot Wars Wiki:Arena Forums, which means are you are free to contribute to the Arena effective immediately. I will also restore your votes in the current round of Ragnabot. Congratulations and have fun! Christophee (talk) 23:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fantastic news! It's taken me a while, but I'm very happy to know that everything has paid off and that I'm officially part of the part of the forums, now. Thank you so much! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 23:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::You are most welcome. The Arena Forum is intended as a reward for hard-working members of the community, so that's why we set these conditions before giving people permission. You may have already noticed, but just in case you haven't, I'd like to let you know that your votes for Round 2 of the current Ragnabot heat have been restored, so there's no need to add them again. Christophee (talk) 00:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, I'd noticed- thanks for restoring them. Was a shame I wasn't able to save Agent Orange or Gravedigger, but it's great to have earned the rights to properly vote this time- it'll be interesting to see the matchups once the Heat Finals roll around. And yes, I understand now. It seems Herculean when you're at the bottom, but looking back on it, I can definitely see why the rules are there, and it feels great to have finally achieved them and earned my place here. Many thanks again by the way, I'll continue to contribute where I can. If there's anything that pops up, just give us a shout. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 00:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Eric did not beat Killerhurtz It meerly qualified alongside Killerhurtz. CrashBash (talk) 16:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Warning - Arena Conduct Your conduct on the Arena this last round has been nothing short of disgraceful. You have shown absolutely no respect for the point of the competition, and much, much worse, no respect for your fellow users. We know you are a Cassius fan; however exploding in a fit of sour grapes when Cassius loses against an opponent that would, in all fairness, run rings around Cassius 2 is a very unsavoury thing to do. What exactly were you proposing I do, ignore the point of the competition (TOTAL randomisation) and grant Cassius easy passage through the competition? If you want to draw up your own fantasy competition where Cassius faces Pain, Terror Australis and Detonator, be my guest, but don't presume that anyone is going to pay a competition with a rigged and predictable outcome any notice at all. Please also bear in mind that Robot Wars was a show that had and maintains a strong child audience. As such, it's probable that a good chunk of our site views come from children. Please do not dirty this wiki with your horrific language over such a trivial matter. Consider this a strong, and very final warning. To any user, access to the Arena is a special privilege that can be revoked, but this is especially true of a user that has not made the edit quota. I am striking your vote on Cassius 2 vs Terrorhurtz immediately as it clearly violates Arena policy on basic voting logic. Keep in mind that the guide also forbids making a "Vote against a robot on the basis that they disagree with said robot winning a prior match" when considering whoever Terrohurtz draws in the next round. Matt Talk to me 17:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough, I've removed it anyway. I never said it had to be easy passage- just anyone but Terrorhurtz would've been fine. If there's no challenge to either party, there's nothing. But if it's that much of a problem, that's fine. Take my voting rights away again if you want. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 18:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I have said that this is a warning, a stern one at that, but nothing more. If you are willing to move on from this, then so am I, and you can by all means continue to vote in the arena. Matt Talk to me 18:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::On a similar topic, could you please refrain from commenting on every single topic you disagree with? It does get a little annoying when it seems all you're doing is debunking someone just because you disagree with them. I thank you kindly for considering this. CrashBash (talk) 06:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. Asides from that one to Matt (Which I'll acknowledge was unnecessary.), I do generally have my reasons for doing so- often to explain a facet of their logic as to why they think the other one will win. I mean, I don't see what's unreasonable about explaining how you can't effectively have speed without traction, for instance. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 11:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Tough As Nails "No variation whatsoever, and it didn't help that it did no damage whatever"...may I point out that Tough As Nails did cause damage to Robochicken? Made a massive hole in its side? CrashBash (talk) 09:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Not exactly Hardox on Robochicken, though. Most robots probably could've gotten through it. Against opponents with decent armour, all it did with gently grip them. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 10:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Point still stands. CrashBash (talk) 10:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I'll do that- thank you for telling me about it. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 21:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Badges and contents One thing I have been meaning to ask, however. For making my page, how do I obtain badges and a contents table? Thanks. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 02:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Use two = signs instead of three for each header, that will get you a contents table. Badges, I don't have the formula on hand, but just go to my userpage and bring up the raw text; copy/paste that and replace the image and colours. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do that. Thanks, Sonny! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 04:28, November 13, 2013 (UTC) No such robot as "Cheap As Chips" I don't care how much you hate the robot (albeit for no obvious reason), don't be so immature about it. You don't see any other wikia member giving a robot they don't like an insultive name. Only fanboys do that. CrashBash (talk) 12:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Let him do what he wants on his own page. I'm not for the name calling either, but it's not breaking any rules to do that in his own space. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I've tidied up the grammar a bit anyway to accommodate it, even if admittedly, it does annoy me that I'm not allowed to say what I like on my own page. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::When he put it on my list, he helpfully left a link to Tough as Nails to make his point obvious. I had read his userpage (I have spent time reading everyone's userpages and lists) so got the reference, and liked it too. GoldenFox really dislikes Tough as Nails, for a reason I can sympathise with, despite disagreeing, and I got the reference, so left it there. Also, CrashBash, I think that reading GoldenFox's opinion on Spikasaurus made me choose the words I used on my userpage, which were stored in the back of my mind. The rating is still the same, but I'll re-word it. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:28, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::First of all, I'm unwell right now, so if I sound snappy, then....I'm sorry. Second of all, calling names is just something I feel a whiny fanboy would do, not a true "Robot Wars fan" which I'd like to believe everyone here was. And whilst I do sort of understand how it could be perceived as "boring", most of the article just appears (key word) to say he hates Tough As Nails because "it beat robots he liked". As a former member of the Panic Attack fan-forum, where the admin hated Firestorm for solely that reason, and refused to let me have my say (as you know, I am a massive Firestorm fan), even outright editing my posts whenever I said I liked it....well, it left a bad taste in my mouth, lets just say. CrashBash (talk) 16:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Can I just say, even if I did hold such a position of power, my dislike for it isn't to such a level. Sure I consider its tactics to be the definition of cheap and I wish Robochicken had qualified over it in the Heat Final, but I do at least respect it in some way for introducing Hardox to UK combat robotics. With the illness though, it's quite understandable. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 20:09, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, lets say I'm glad to hear that at the very least. CrashBash (talk) 20:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Enough Your rude and insulting comments on the Arena have gone far enough. Please, in future, if you really feel the need to comment on somebody's vote, please do it in a civil and constructive way. Any more poor behaviour on the forums and I will have to revoke your Arena rights. Please consider this a final warning. Christophee (talk) 15:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sometimes, I feel that maybe taking that attitude is the only way to get them to pay attention to what I write. I have tried to be polite and constructive about discussing votes, and for the most part I am, but it never pays off. Most of the time, they either ignore them at best, or tell me off for questioning their votes or even for just replying. I just wish that they'd listen to me. I had already stopped afterwards, hence why I've not replied since. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The Arena is intended as a fun activity, not an opportunity for users to try and force their views upon the wiki's other users. Feel free to express your opinions, but please don't expect everyone to agree with what you say. Differing opinions are what make the Arena interesting. It wouldn't be at all fun if we all believed the exact same thing on every battle. Sometimes you just have to let things go, even if you don't agree with it. Christophee (talk) 15:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright. Even though I must admit on a personal note, I just cannot see how Hellbent would win against Gyrobot. Although it's not as disagreeable a choice as say, Rhino beating Tut Tut in Ragnabot(!) or Scorpion beating Chaos 2 in the Christmas Special(!!), it still seems a shame to me to cast down such a clever and admittedly much more interesting design in Round One just like that. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is always at least one battle we disagree on (S3 loses to Rammstein, Manta loses to Centurion), but once the vote is over, you just have to wait and see if it comes up again. As to getting other people to agree with you, I find that voting early is the best way. I know that it is all about timing, but if you can get your vote in quickly, then more people will read your opinion, and potentially agree with it. I find that if I want to make a point after voting, I will either edit my post or comment under my post, for example, in the Bulldoge Breed comment in Heat F, No-one seems to have noticed the hilarity of my comment. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::I didn't agree on some draws but I didn't offend anyone. When Lightning fought Spawn again, I backed Lightning and was the only one to vote for it. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ok everyone, I don't think we all need to join in on this, what's been said has been said, what's been done has been done, and at the end of the day, GF has gotten a warning. I think we should just leave it at that, no? RelicRaider (talk) 16:28, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No worries. On the bright side- at least with Hellbent I did get an opportunity to make another Judge Dredd reference in my vote! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 19:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I'm glad you've taken this so well. A lot better than certain others have in the past anyway. I hope this is the last anyone ever has to say on the matter. Christophee (talk) 22:39, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Arena Ban I'm sorry that it's come to this GF, but there really is no other course of action open to me. You have been warned, repeatedly, for your conduct on the Arena, formally and informally by almost every other user on this wiki; however you have paid no attention that I can see. I am suspending your voting rights until the end of the current competition (Audited Series 7). After that point you may resume voting on the Arena if you wish, but know that further transgressions may lead to a permanent ban. As I said, I am sorry that it has come to this, but you cannot reasonably say you weren't warned. Matt Talk to me 21:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thought it would do. How many Heats are left? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 21:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::8 heats, then the semis and the final. No-one is sure if there are going to be extra episodes at the end or not at the moment, including David. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:42, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Right, so that's how many days for each Heat...honestly, I'm not sure. One thing I am certain of though, it's going to be at least until next year. I thought it'd be until the Semis at least, but right up until it's finished seems rather long. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 21:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's usually 2 days between updates, and they're being double stacked, so it will be a little quicker than you expect. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::OK, that's good to hear. Still at least until the beginning of January, though. Nevertheless, as long as Mortis does well- hopefully making the Semis with a bit of luck, that'd be great. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I also hope Mortis does well, but it's all down to the draw. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Even with that in mind, it'll hopefully pull off a manageable one- I mean, no Terrorhurtz certainly makes it a bit easier, but there's still the likes of Typhoon 2, X-Terminator, Tsunami and Storm 2 yet from what I've seen. Come to think of it actually, it would've been nice to see the Series 7 version of Sniper in there as well- another previous competitor that didn't qualify, but I liked the look of. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :One minor update I'd like to mention. I know this'll probably get me into trouble, but I noticed Mortis' reappearance in the penultimate Heat- in its Round 2 fight against Dantomkia. It was losing, and I wanted to post a vote there, but it was initially removed due to my ban. As such, I would formally like to request to be able to post this single vote in order to give Mortis a sporting chance. I realise that this comes into violation of my ban, but Mortis is one of my favourites- it'd be a terrible shame to see it go out there without really showing what it can do, and I want to do what I can to save it. No worries if not, but please let me post this single vote- that's all I'd like. Thanks. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:08, December 28, 2013 (UTC) #:And Dantomkia is my favourite. People seem to be overrating Mortis too much in this battle. Mortis struggled against a less poerful Steg 2 and had an axe that can't knock Dantomkia out. People need to think about how realistically good Mortis was, and the answer is, not up to Series 7 standard. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::To be fair though, the ground clearance on Mortis in Series 4 was a major issue, as it allowed Steg 2 to flip it about more easily- and to be honest, it actually was doing OK up until the point where the Lifting Arm jammed. The version used there is mostly based on the Battlebots version, which had the very low skirts on top of a better srimech- which in turn would make it harder for Dantomkia to wedge, especially with its habit of rearing up as it accelerates and flips. Anyway- the reason I think Mortis will win is a combination of that, and its superior torque and damage potential. Sure it might not immobilise Dantomkia, but Mortis can certainly put some nice dents into the top (Perhaps buckle the flipper a bit, too.) or put it onto its back with the Lifting Arm as it keeps underneath and rams it about. Overall, I would put Mortis through via a Judges' Decision or an eventual Pitting- if it can make Runner-up status in the Audited Series 4 (And beat the likes of Pussycat, Firestorm 2, Panic Attack and Razer along the way!), I'd say there's definitely more potential in Mortis than you'd initially think. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:39, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but rules are rules. Christophee (talk) 16:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a shame. As I say, I'm not trying to skirt the ban- a vote on that fight and that fight only was all I wanted. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:39, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's not really a proper punishment if you're allowed to avoid the ban for one battle because you want a certain robot to go through. The fact that you feel the need to ensure that happens suggests you still haven't fully learned your lesson. Christophee (talk) 23:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Right. I don't see how it equates to not having learned anything, though. For one thing, I'm not picking any fights or insulting anyone over it. It just saddens me that genuinely interesting designs like Mortis and SMIDSY (The former in particular I've waited the whole Series to see) are being shafted so early on in favour of the admittedly quite ubiquitous flippers. Not that I dislike flippers of course, but from personal view, there was just too many of them by Series 7. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 23:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't see how Barbaric Response would beat S.M.I.D.S.Y. either, ok Gravity would've just flung it over the wall but BR should've lost the cyber space bot. Also, it is nice that Mortis has won a fight unlike Slicer so even if it has lost, it was slightly victorious. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nice to see someone who agrees, there- even if SMIDSY would have gotten taken out almost immediately after by Gravity, it still would've been nice to see it make the Heat Final regardless. Barbaric Response was just too average to really recommend, it's no Chaos 2 or Atomic. But yes- I suppose there is the fact that Mortis does have a win to its name, and it does open up the opportunity for that version (With the Battlebots-era skirts and decorative armour) to compete in future competitions. Even then, it was a massive shame to see Slicer go out in Round 1- it's one of my personal favourite Dutch machines. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 00:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Just remember though, GoldenFox, people have different opinions, and you need to respect them, without being insultive, the reason you were banned in the first place. People aren't always going to agree on a certain subject, so unless there's something seriously wrong with a person's arguments (like, as a crazy example, claiming Hydra can't self-right even though it can), you should just try and let it be. :To give you an example, let me ask you a question...who do you think would win a battle between Hypno-Disc and Razer? CrashBash (talk) 00:16, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::OK. I don't try to be insultive about it like I used to, but I do have a tendency to stand by my opinions and explain why I think one of the two would win- I do try to look beyond simple explanations like past pedigree or which one has the bigger weapon, but other factors as well, like driving experience, design aspects, and the environment. But yes, I'm not trying to insult anyone over opinions- I just want to make a difference. ::Now in terms of who would win between those two, it all depends on who can get in first, really. If Razer can get in quickly before HypnoDisc spins up, ala Splinter in Series 4, then there's a good chance that it could follow up and break something important. On the other hand, if HypnoDisc gets enough of an opportunity to spin up to a good speed, Razer will be in massive trouble- as it's established that it doesn't stand up well to spinning weaponry. It'll be close, and even now I can't say I'm exactly certain since they're both very good machines, but I'm personally leaning towards HypnoDisc. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 00:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Just something I need to ask with regards to the ban. Is it just with regards to voting in Series 7, or does it extend to the whole Arena subforum outright? Just want to know, if that's alright. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 20:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Series 7 is the only official Arena competition, but if for any reason a second tournament started now, you would be ineligible. If you're referring to my S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Scraptosaur battle, you can vote on that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::i think he means pages like Forum:Discussion. I don't know the answer though (understandably so). Jimlaad43(talk) 21:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Discussion and things were what I was referring to- hopefully it's not a complete blanket ban. By the way Toast, the mention of SMIDSY vs Scraptosaur intrigues me. Where can I find that? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 21:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::User:ToastUltimatum/Audited Wars/Debate Jimlaad43(talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks. Is it too late to vote in the others, or am I allowed to post my views there, too? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 21:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::A winner of these battles will never be officially declared, and voting will remain open for as long as the page is on the wiki. Meaning forever. '' So yeah, vote on the others. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I'll do that. I mean, they are some interesting matchups, I'd hate to see them go to waste. Voted on the SMIDSY battle as well, by the way. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I also took a look at the Audited Series for which the polls were for. Whilst I found it interesting, I will admit that a few decisions were questionable- in particular, I don't think Pussycat would have beaten Mortis. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 00:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Are you sure? Pussycat could very easily remove the tracks on Mortis. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sure. The patented Pussycat blade isn't really low enough to reach underneath Mortis far enough to get to the tracks- and that's pretty much the only area it'd be able to damage. As we all know, Mortis's armour is '''tough', its ramming wedge shape, traction and torque from the tracks will be key in allowing it to force the kitty around wherever it wants, and perhaps if it can get Pussycat on its side, it could put some holes in the polycarbonate using the Tanto as well. All in all, I'd say that's where Mortis's very expensive budget would finally pay off- if it doesn't pit Pussycat first, it would take the Decision predominantly on Aggression and Strategy. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Feel free to take part in the discussion for future tournaments, as your ban will be over by the time the next one starts, so I think it's fair that you have a say. Christophee (talk) 12:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Excellent, I'm very happy to hear it's not a blanket ban. Thanks again, by the way- I'll be sure to contribute as best I can. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC)